Mammothman
|classification = Perfect Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 78,000,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Hell's Bears (Warsman) |trademark_technique(s) = Powerful Nose Breaker, Nose Fencing, Ice Rock Gyro |japanese_voice = Masaharu Sato |anime = Anime 2, Episode 2 (First Appearance) |manga = Chapter 274 (First Appearance) }} is a fictional character who appeared in Yudetamago's manga series Kinnikuman. 'About' Mammothman is a mammoth chojin who appeared as a member of Kinnikuman Super Phoenix's team during the final story arc of the manga. His trademark was extending tusks that seemed to have a mind of their own, and would seek out and consume any exposed blood nearby. He reappears in Kinnikuman Nisei disguised as the teddy bear Michael, teaming up with Warsman as his tag team partner to form the "Hell's Bears". His identity was hinted at when Neptuneman tasted and recognised the ice that fell out of Michael's costume. 'Story' Kinniku'man' 'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc' Mammothman first appeared at Kinnikuman's coronation, where he prevented Kinnikuman from attacking Super Phoenix, his master. In the first round of the tournament, he quickly showed his power by slaughtering Kinnikuman Big Body's entire team, but tied on purpose with Cannonballer to allow Super Phoenix to be the one to fight Big Body. Mammothman next saw action in the six-man match between team Super Phoenix and Team Soldier. In a clash of titans he singled out Buffaloman and the two eventually engaged in a battle of possession of Soldier's Muscle Prophecy page. Buffaloman eventually took him out with a Buffalo Bomb but soon after fell to his death into the canyon below. When Mammothman regained consciousness he took the page and threw it into a torch, causing Soldier to begin disappearing. Later, after learning of Warsman's training to defeat the Big Tusks, Mammothman ambushed Warsman forcing him to drop out of the finals. Mammothman's final battle was in another six-man match against Kinnikuman, Neptuneman (disguised as The Samurai) and Robin Mask. For the most part, Mammothman fought Robin, doing a number on the hero with his blood-seeking tusks. To make the fight "more interesting," Super Phoenix started to burn the pages of both of the chojin from the Muscle Prophecy book. The pages' destruction was akin to the chojin never having existed. Robin, master strategist as always, deduced the weakness of the tusks and spilled blood onto Mammothman himself. His tusks turned against him and impaled Mammothman. Robin defeated Mammothman with a Rope Work Tower Bridge. Both, however, disappeared with the immolation of their prophecy book pages, Mammothman crying his hatred for everyone assembled. 'Kinnikuman Nisei' 'Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc' Battle Royale Mammothman appears as 21st century Warsman's mysterious partner Michael. The Hell's Bears appear before the battle royale event. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 33 A battle royale is announced. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 They spend a part of the match fighting against the Hell's Carpenters, before turning their attentions against Moaidon. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 The Jungle Books then attack the Hell's Bears, once the Celebrities are disqualified from the match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 They throw the Hell's Bears at one another, but the Hell's Bears lock arms and counter with kicks to their opponents' faces. Hell's Bear #2 takes Savannah into a Bear Hug, while Hell's Bear #1 clutches Gori Max's and falls upside-down with him. Hell's Bear #2 flips himself and Savannah into a sub-ring, and it is then noticed Gori Max is still descending downward, but now he is directly over Savannah's head. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 Their heads collide, which knocks them unconscious, and they are then dragged from the ring. The Hell's Bears then attack Illusions by biting them, but are subjected to a devastating counter. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 39 Later, they head into the sub-ring to attack Neptuneman and protect Mantaro Kinniku, but Neptuneman then knocks them both out of the ring. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 44 They win the battle royale is won by default, as all other teams are eliminated, and - in the match-up event - are placed against Team Cosmos in the first round. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 53 During the event, the Hell's Bears are attacked by Meteoman, which tears Belmond's costume and rips off his eye in the process. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 54 The snow that fell out of his costume clues the 21st century Neptuneman in on his identity. (More to Come) First Round (More to Come) Quarter-Finals During their fight against the Hell Expansions, Neptuneman and Seiuchin, his identity is finally revealed and he goes head to head with the Perfect Chojin Seiuchin. When Seiuchin is brought back to his senses, both Neptuneman and Mammothman betray their partners, when Warsman had just defeated Seiuchin, and team up in the middle of the match. They knock off Seiuchin's face with an Optical Fibre Cross Bomber, then they defeat Warsman. Before the semi-finals begin, Satan appears in the sky, and Neptuneman and Mammothman reveal their allegiance with The Five Disasters Thunder and Lightning, throwing a hell-spawned spider at Kinnikuman, which enters his body and forms into an hourglass. Semi-Finals (More to Come) 'Techniques' *Mammothman's versatile tusks either jut out to pierce, grow more protrusions or home in on his enemies by sensing their blood, which Robin Mask used to his advantage in their match. *Using his trunk he lifts his prey up in the air, then places his knee out and performs a devastating back-breaker on them. *His trunk elongates and becomes pointed at the end, he uses this to impale his opponents. *He slams his opponent's head into the canvas so it is stuck, then twists the body until the head snaps off. *He lifts up his opponent with his trunks and throw him/her into the air. While in mid-air, the opponent starts to get whipped by Mammothman's trunk. The opponent start to freeze into a solid block of ice every time he/she gets hit. Chojin Decoration Tree '(超人デコレーションツリー) *A combination move with Prisman and Super Phoenix. Mammoth man throws the opponent into the air facing upwards. Prisman catches the opponent in a triangle choke hold while Super Phoenix applies a figure four leg lock at the same time. The opponent then falls onto Mammothman's shoulders and he applies an Argentine Back-Breaker hold as well. 'Career information Titles *Team Super Phoenix: Advance Guard (First Round)→ Second Guard (Semifinals)→ Second-in-Command (Finals) ;Nicknames *Chōjin Hunter *Chōjin Destroyer *Intelligence Chōjin *Immortal Body ;Win/Loss Record *O Pinchman (Powerful Nose Breaker) *O Leopardon (Nose Fencing) *O Golemman (Ghost Canvas) *Δ Cannonballer (Double KO) *X Buffaloman (Buffalo Bomb) *O Warsman (Big Tusks) *Δ Robin Mask (Rope Work Tower Bridge→ Double KO) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : [[Hell's Bears|'Hell's Bears']]' (Belmond)'' *O Team Cosmos (Teddy Crusher) : [[Nova Hell Expansions|'Nova Hell Expansions]]' (Neptuneman)' *O Hell's Bears (Hell's Frozen Drop) *X Five Disasters (Death-Watch Seal Carve) 'Gallery' Mammothman.png 'References''' Category:Phoenix Team Category:Perfect Chojin Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Russia